


Ishimaru and Mondo get married and fuck

by DojimaKojima



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I hate teruteru, M/M, Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Weddings, although i still acknowledge the killing game, he needs to go to horny jail, i hope you enjoy getting off to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DojimaKojima/pseuds/DojimaKojima
Summary: After the killing game, Ishimaru and Mondo have grown up and have gotten married to each other. They've gotten back to the hotel and now they're sealing the deal.This is my second ever fanfic, comments with criticism are greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Ishimaru and Mondo get married and fuck

It had been a busy few months,they had been spending forever planning their wedding and then inviting people to their wedding and then making sure everything was just perfect. Everyone was at their table, the gays (kokichi Kaito, Komaeda, and Hajime) were seated together so they could mingle, and everyone else was seated similarly in their own groups. Except for Teruteru, he was invited but had to sit in the corner away from everyone else (A/N Fuck Teruteru) 

Everything was in order, they got a cool gay priest to priest-iate their wedding (A/N fuck words too) Mondo was wearing a tuxedo but instead of a bowtie, he had mini biker handle bars attached to his neck, Ishimaru’s Tuxedo was white, to match his regular student uniform and their wedding went off without a hitch. (Aside from from Hajime having a few too many orange juices.) 

  
  


The thing is, they spent so much time planning the wedding that they barely spent any time with each other. They were both pent up for months and now that their wedding had gone beautify. It was time to release their stress and consummate the marriage!

As they walked through the door of their hotel room, Mondo was carrying Ishimaru in his arms out in front of them was a huge heart shaped bed with 2 glasses of champagne on the table beside it along with a little basket containing a “love-making kit" with everything they needed for the night. (They were both glad they sprung for the love suite when buying the hotel room.)

Mondo delicately put ishimaru down on the bed. Their hotel window was looking out at the massive statue of kokichi outside doing the statue of liberty pose. (In hindsight they both regret getting married at DICE headquarters, but Kokichi gave them a good deal.)

The view of that statue may have been beautiful, but Ishimaru was the best view Mondo had ever seen in his life.

“Come to bed” Ishimaru said seductively, which was kind of out of character but hey, something needs to get this moving along. 

Ishimaru was lying on the bed, he had undone a few of his buttons and was clearly blushing. Mondo, seeing his new husband lying there, he immediately went to him started kissing him. Kissing and sucking on his neck, while ishimaru moaned a little. As he kept kissing mondo could feel a bulge under him, and he knew what to do about it

He started working his way down, from ishimaru’s neck to his stomach neck to his pants as he started unzipping and letting ishimaru’s bulge go free.

Ishimaru said “Hey… This isn’t very safe for a school environment” “thankfully, we aren’t at school.” and Mondo started to suck ishimaru’s cock.

“oo OH” Ishimaru moaned feeling nothing but pleasure from his nether regions. Mondo moved his mouth back and forth. his saliva covering Ishi’s stick like warm mondo butter.

“Oh MOndo ah keep going ahh oh Mondo” 

Ishimaru was looking at Mondo sucking him off. He couldn’t believe the picture. The ultimate moral compass being blown by the ultimate biker? how scandalous! How could something so bad *feel* so good? At least they were married now. 

“this feels so good! Ahh Mondo oh i'm gonna- oh- OHHHHHH-”

Ishimaru felt an explosion of pleasure as he started blowing up in Mondo’s mouth. Mondo managed to swallow all of it. Ishimaru was going through the after shocks but was still hard and ready for more. this was their wedding night after all, they both knew this was just the beginning.

“Wait why did you swallow? You could have pulled off?” Ishimaru asked worried.

“Don’t you know? It’s in the gay bikers code! “Bikers must always swallow” That’s just how EXTREME i am!”

“haha! Mondo, do you want to keep going?” Ishimaru asked

“I dont know, can you?’” Mondo replied

“I'm as ready as i’ll ever be… Mondo”

with that said Ishimaru flipped himself over got on all 4

“I want you inside of me, Mondo”

(A/n sorry this sounds silly as heck)

Mondo took off his pants and underwear and grabbed some lube from the “love-making kit” slicked his cock up.

“Ishimaru…”

“Yeah Mondo?”

“I love you so much”

After he said that he lined his dick up to Ishimaru”s entrance and thrusted in. He had been waiting for this moment for months. Just being like this, they felt complete, as if they were meant for each other and their whole lives were leading up to this. 

“this feels great! Move it around a little” ishimaru said

Mondo pulled out slowly and thrusted back in. They both moaned

“I know you can go faster than that Mondo.”

“I just dont want to hurt you”

Mondo started thrusting in a rhythm, going in and out, in and out

“ ahh~ how does ah~ that feel ishi?”

“Oh~ this feels Oh~great keep going Oh Mondo!” 

Mondo kept thrusting in feel a tension in his stomac build with every thrust into ishimaru, riding him like a motorcycle. Ishimaru at this point was overwhelmed with joy. on a normal day this would be his orgasm, but Mondo’s dick is pushing him into new levels of joy he’s never experienced before. Their moans were filling the room.

“ah~ Ishimaru i'm ah~ close!”

“Me too Mondo! Oh~ your dick feels so good! Oh Fuck!

Mondo had never heard ishimaru swear before, and he liked it. Mondo shifted his dick into 7th gear and started thrusting even quicker than before. He also took his hand off of the wheel and started stroking Ishimaru’s cock to bring him more pleasure too.

“Oh! fuck Mondo this feels so good i love you so much!”

“I love ahh~ you too, Ishi Ahh~”

They were both at the very edge of their orgasm until they both fell into it simultaneously.

“OH MONDO AH~ AHHHHH~”

“IsHI OHHHHHHhh~ YEAH~”

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" they both moaned

Mondo spilled into Ishimaru, filling him. Ishimaru spilled onto the bed. They both felt invincible, like nothing could stop them, together. After Ishimaru cleaned up their mess. they both lied in the bed.

“I love you ishi, with planin’ the wedding and all, these last few weeks have been hell, but hell feels like heaven when i'm with you”

“I love you too Mondo”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you "enjoyed" reading that criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
